


To Be Alone With You

by yansurnummu



Series: The Apostate [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mara's there for 5 seconds, Meet-Cute, Meet-Horny?, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu
Summary: A handsome stranger catches Uldren's eye during his sister's soiree. Like any decent spymaster, he goes to "investigate".





	To Be Alone With You

Uldren watches the stranger from across the crowded room. Suspicion, he tells himself. The Great Machine's chosen are not friends of the Crown, even those their City has branded heretics.

It certainly has nothing to do with the witch’s strange, androgynous charm, his clothing dark and elegant, his posture confident and graceful. Nothing to do with slender hands adorned with silver and gold and neatly-painted nails, or sharp eyes the colour of a lunar eclipse and glittering under the dark makeup on his eyelids. He certainly shares in the ethereal beauty of the Awoken people, stranger to the Reef though he is.

The Apostate, the being is known as; few alive today know his real name. Like many who test the limits of both power and morality, he was expelled from the Last City long ago; where he currently resides is mostly speculation, but many report to have seen him around the moon, Phobos. He has a reputation as a collector of horrifying artifacts, dangerous with his dark magic, as well as being intelligent and disarmingly beautiful.

Mara often invites him to her soirees, ever interested in his dark tricks, but it's rare for him to actually show his face so publicly. His striking, perfectly-sculpted face, Uldren thinks. Bright silver eyes flick towards him briefly, the corner of full lips pulling into a smirk, and Uldren grits his teeth.

Beside him, Mara clears her throat. He looks to her and she gives him an exasperated look, nodding her head towards the crowd with a quirk of an eyebrow. Uldren shakes his head wordlessly, shuffling slightly where he stands at her side. Her head tilts again and she glares, and oh how he hates it when she _glares,_ and he opens his mouth and crosses his arms, glancing back towards the party.

The witch meets his eyes one last time before slipping away into a hallway, a glass of champagne in his hand. Uldren would be a poor spymaster to not recognize such an invitation.

“Go. I'll be here,” Mara says finally. Uldren sighs. After a moment of consideration, he steps forward, ordering an Eliksni guard to take his place before weaving around the crowd and into the corridor.

 

Uldren finds the witch in a secluded walkway overlooking the stars, gazing out into the void. He joins him there, standing at his side, unable to help but notice the faint scent of sweet flowers from Earth. He's tall, Uldren notices now, closely matching his own height, but he's far more slim, bony shoulders and narrow waist visible under the form-fitting leather coat he wears. Uldren’s mind wanders to how he may look under those layers, and he swallows hard, tearing his eyes away.

“I was beginning to think I'd read you wrong,” the witch says without taking his eyes away from the glass.

“And how, might I ask, did you read me?” Uldren replies. The witch laughs, the sound sweet and smooth, before turning his head in Uldren’s direction.

“A man who knows what he wants,” he says, a mischievous smile at his lips. “Who isn't afraid to chase it,” Uldren chuckles low, studying the striking features of his face.

“I suppose I read you correctly, then, too,” he takes a step closer and the witch gives him a devilish smile. He turns to face Uldren fully, eyes like fire meeting those of ice. “I don't suppose you would tell me your name, Apostate,” he says and the witch pauses, an elegant eyebrow raised, before he grins.

“Few think to ask,” the witch takes a step back and holds out a spidery hand, which Uldren takes after a brief moment of surprise. “Kara Mahsa, Your Highness,” He bows his head then, pressing soft lips to Uldren’s knuckles with a smile, and later Uldren would hotly deny how his cheeks burned.

“Charmed,” he manages. Kara straightens, but keeps his hold on his hand as he moves in once more, and Uldren subconsciously licks his lips as he studies his face up close now. He barely registers when Kara places the hand he holds on his waist, urging him closer as he moves his hands up his chest, placing a ghost of a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Uldren growls low and pushes the witch into the glass wall of the hallway by his hips, earning a delighted little gasp as he presses his body against him. Uldren kisses him hard, tongue and sharp teeth in a brutal dance, Kara's arms looping around his neck and pulling him deeper. His back arches off the wall and Uldren groans at the slight friction it creates between them, his teeth catching on the witch’s lip as they part.

“Shall we find someplace more private, my Prince?” he whispers, out of breath as he watches Uldren, who sighs as he reluctantly withdraws, heat burning in his eyes.

“Come with me,” he pulls back, glancing down the empty hallway before leading the witch to his bedroom.

 

Kara grins as he's pinned to the inside of Uldren’s bedroom door, one hand rough on his shoulder before lips crash into his. His arms wrap over broad shoulders as Uldren surrounds him with a possessive growl, lips moving hungrily against his, the taste of champagne sweet on his tongue. His head falls back against the wall when they part, sighing as the prince nips and sucks at the skin of his throat.

“Take this off,” the Prince hisses, frustrated with the many clasps and buckles of the coat. Kara laughs, giving him a mischievous look before pushing at his chest, guiding him to sit on the edge of his bed.

He allows the coat to fall to the floor before pulling the black shirt he wears underneath over his head and tossing it onto the pile. Uldren’s eyes rake over his naked torso, over soft, unmarred lilac skin, mesmerised by the starlight dancing just beneath his flesh. He pulls at clasps around his thighs, and Uldren realizes with amusement that his height was only due to the heels on his boots as he pulls them off. Uldren swallows as his slender hands fall to undo his belt, tugging open the front of tight leather pants and dragging them down long legs before stepping out of them.

He's left in only black lace underwear, and Uldren’s cock twitches in his pants at the sight of such a feminine garment over his slim hips, obviously straining against the outline of his half-hard cock. Kara gives him a sly smile as he steps forward, climbing onto the bed and straddling Uldren’s lap.

“Better?” he asks playfully, his voice huskier than before. The Prince smoothes his hands along his thighs and Kara sighs.

“Perfect,” he sighs as Kara places kisses along his jaw, pulling at the clasps of his cloak and armour. He helps the witch remove his clothing, a groan falling from his lips when he grinds against his clothed arousal. He shrugs his shirt off his shoulders and growls as Kara’s teeth sink into his neck, those clever hands now roaming freely over his bare torso.

Uldren lifts him just enough to bring him to lay properly on the bed, briefly admiring the beauty of the being now below him. Kara gazes up at him, his hands moving to Uldren’s shoulders, and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Uldren licks into his mouth and the witch nips at his lips, both equally enjoying the heady back and forth as they move in time with each other.

Kara's nails rake down his chest and stomach and Uldren groans against him, allowing him to pull his belt loose. The witch sighs when they part, Uldren moving to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his neck, biting back a moan when a slender hand slips past his waistband to palm at his hard cock.

“Turn over,” Uldren growls against his ear, his impatience beginning to show.

“Yes, Your Highness,” he breathes, his tone playful as he rolls onto his front, gathering the pillow in his arms above him. Uldren sits back on his heels, tracing a hand down the witch's spine, appreciating the new view of black lace against lilac. He hooks his fingers under the garment and pulls it down Kara's hips, pressing his lips to the small of his back as he helps him out of his underwear.

Kara lets out a delightful little gasp of a moan at the first lick of Uldren’s tongue over his hole. He buries his face in the soft fabric of the pillow as Uldren spreads his cheeks, lips and tongue sliding against him in exploratory motions. Kara can't help but grind his hips back against his mouth, moan muffled by the pillow when Uldren’s tongue delves into him, hot and wet. Uldren groans low in his throat at both the taste of him and the pleased sounds he makes, one hand moving between Kara's thighs to massage his cock as his tongue slides in and out of him.

He withdraws briefly, moving to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He drips lotion into his hand before pressing teasing fingers against Kara's entrance as his other hand moves up along his back.

“Let me hear you,” Uldren says, his hand tangling in Kara's short black hair and tugging him back just so. A pleased whine escapes him at the rough handling, followed by two fingers slipping slowly into his entrance.

“Ah - _ah,_ Uldren,” the witch gasps out, pressing himself back eagerly against his fingers, tears beginning to well in his eyes from the grip in his hair. His hips stutter and he cries out when Uldren finds his prostate, and Uldren grins before mercilessly stroking that spot. “Please - oh, please _fuck me,”_

Uldren growls low in his throat at the loss of composure shown before him. He revels in the sounds that escape this dangerous, elegant being, laid bare beneath him, entirely and completely at his mercy. Kara whimpers at the loss as he withdraws his fingers, but quickly forgets himself when the blunt head of Uldren’s cock is pressed against his ass.

“As you wish,” Uldren chuckles at the desperate little sounds that escape the witch's throat, before slowly pushing himself into him. He groans as he buries himself to the hilt in Kara's tight heat, hands gripping sharp hips, his own composure wearing thin. He draws back before thrusting all the way back in, earning a pleased shout from the witch below him.

He picks up a steady pace, nudging Kara's thighs further apart as he fucks into him, watching him squirm and grasp at the sheets for purchase. _More, more, harder,_ he pleads and Uldren growls, wrapping strong arms around his waist and pulling him back to sit in his lap with his back flush against Uldren’s chest. Kara moans as the new angle drives his cock in deeper, throwing his head back against Uldren’s shoulder as broad hands explore his body. One arm curls around his waist, guiding him as Uldren thrusts up into him, while his other hand wraps around his throat where he squeezes lightly, just to hear Kara gasp.

“Uldren - you,” he pants, “You really… needn't be gentle,” he chokes out, and Uldren laughs as he sucks a bruise into the nape of his neck.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” he growls, pressing down fully on Kara's throat, cock throbbing at the strangled gasp it earns him. Uldren would be the first to admit, he doesn't often make love to lightbearers; he supposes he shouldn't be surprised they would get off on pain. He doesn't miss how the witch's body shivers in pleasure, back arching as he grasps at Uldren’s thighs behind him. He gasps for breath as Uldren eases off his windpipe, pressure beginning to rise in his core.

He drags his hand down the witch's body to grip his cock, heavy and leaking in his hand, stroking him roughly in time with his thrusts. Kara moans wantonly, leaning back against him as Uldren’s teeth sink into his shoulder, and the prince can feel him tensing in his arms. He comes with a shout, spilling over Uldren’s hand, who stills his hips as he watches his lover fall over the edge.

Kara pants, pulling himself off of his length after a moment and twists in his grasp, pressing a hungry kiss to Uldren’s lips. It's softer than before, and the prince sighs into his mouth as he allows the witch to pry him open, his hands moving to his waist. Kara moves his lips to his jaw, then his neck, then pulls back to move himself down Uldren’s body. Uldren swallows as the witch gazes up at him through dark lashes, clever fingers running along his length, before his tongue darts out to replace them in long, broad strokes.

He worries his lip between his teeth as Kara sucks just so on the head, pushing his fingers into the being’s short black hair. But he doesn't have long to admire the sight of those full lips wrapped around his cock before he's swallowed whole, a groan falling from his lips as Kara takes him in. A spidery hand rests at the base of his shaft, palming over his balls as his head bobs on his cock. Uldren can't help but thrust his hips into the witch’s mouth, his breath coming in needy pants as that hot, wet mouth works him closer to release.

“Kara… _fuck,_ I'm close,” the Prince warns, and silver eyes flick up to meet his own, glittering with want and mischief. He picks up his pace, hollowing his cheeks, and Uldren’s grip tightens in his hair, drawing a low moan from the witch. Those eyes flutter shut as Uldren cums hard, and Kara moans at the taste of him, swallowing greedily as he strokes and sucks him through his release.

He looks at the Apostate as he catches his breath. He rises from Uldren’s lap, tongue darting out over swollen lips, those bright silver eyes raking over him. Uldren lays back against his bed with a weary sigh, head propped up with one arm.

“Your Highness,” Kara bows his head with a polite smile, moving to sit on the edge of the bed with his back turned to the prince, as if to begin gathering his clothes. Uldren blinks in surprise.

“Leaving so soon?” he tries his best to not sound hurt. The witch pauses.

“Most people want me to,” he replies, his back still turned. “All they want is an easy lay, a story to tell later,” he lifts one leg back onto the bed as he turns to look back at Uldren.

“Their loss,” he says. Kara's eyes roam over the prince's lean, tall body laid out before him, and Uldren smiles, patting the empty space on the bed beside him. A smile pulls at Kara's lips as he crawls back onto the bed, settling into Uldren’s side with his head rested on his shoulder.

“Mm. I suppose it was foolish to think of the Crow of the Reef as _most people,_ yes?” his fingers trace circles over Uldren’s skin. Uldren shivers at the light touch, a new wave of arousal overcoming him.

“Perhaps. How long do most people wait before requesting a second round?” their eyes meet and Kara laughs, the sound a more genuine thing than before. That hand then smooths down his abdomen teasingly, running over his hip and stopping at his thigh.

“Depends,” Kara leans in closer, and the prince gasps as he nips up along his neck, lips just under his ear. “Do you take it as well as you give it?” he asks, his voice low.

Uldren’s breath catches in his throat, his cock twitching excitedly at the idea. He nods a little too enthusiastically, his eyes wide. This is it, he thinks, this is how he dies.

The worst part? He's starting to think he might be alright with that.

 

* * *

 

Uldren is startled awake by a firm knock at his bedroom door. He moves to get up, reluctantly prying himself from the Apostate’s arms, trying in vain not to wake him up in the process. Kara hums as he stirs from sleep, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands as Uldren mutters an apology.

“Her Grace would like to know if the Prince and his companion will be joining Her for breakfast,” the Eliksni servant rasps when he cracks open the door. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open briefly at the mention of a _companion._

“Yes. Yes, of course. Tell her ten minutes,” he says a little frantically, ears burning as he shoos away the servant.

“Oh, dear,” he hears Kara laugh as he shuts the door, and Uldren turns to him. “Breakfast with the Queen, in last night’s attire. Lovely,” he stretches his long limbs as he stands, giving Uldren a sly smile.

Uldren only stares at him in his undressed state. His short hair is messy, wavy strands sticking up in odd directions, his eyeshadow smudged, and Uldren’s lips twitch into a smile at how _cute_ it looks on him. Dark marks are visible along his neck and shoulders as he leans down to pick up his clothing off the floor, and Uldren smirks to himself.

“Don't worry. You look beautiful,” he says before he thinks, and Kara looks up at him with an eyebrow raised as he fastens his belt. A smile plays at his lips as he moves towards Uldren, and the prince holds his breath.

“Your Highness,” the witch stops to stand in front of him, eyes wandering down his figure. “I greatly enjoyed our time together. I would not be averse to doing it again,” he says softly. Without his boots, he now has to raise his chin to meet Uldren’s eyes, and Uldren hates how endearing he finds it.

“Nor would I,” he reaches out a hand then, thumb brushing along the witch's sharp jawline. Kara tilts his head back and Uldren takes it as an invitation, leaning in to capture his lips. His eyes flutter shut as he kisses him slow, deep, Kara's own hands coming to rest at the base of Uldren’s neck. He sighs as the witch sucks at his lip before he pulls away, eyes hooded as he smiles up at Uldren.

“Now, darling, if you'll excuse me, I really must clean up before we leave,” he gestures vaguely to his person, amusement clear in his silver eyes.

“Oh, alright,” Uldren can't help but chuckle with him as he returns to getting dressed.

_Darling,_ Uldren thinks, his heart fluttering as he watches his witch. Yes, this is definitely how he's going to die.

And he's very much alright with that.


End file.
